


confidence.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben didn't have very much self-confidence, but when he found out that Rey didn't have much either, he decided things had to change.or:  Ben decides the best way to build their confidence up is to be with each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> day 31, drabble 31.
> 
> Prompt 031 - confidence.

Ben didn't have very much self-confidence, but when he found out that Rey didn't have much either, he decided things had to change. He took a day to think about how to do it, but then he finally did what he'd wanted to do for a while and asked Rey out. He could tell she was a little hesitant at first like he was, but then after their fourth date, things turned great. His confidence grew and he watched as hers did as well, and the day they decided this was forever scared them, but in a very good way.


End file.
